Dystopia
by Tina-chan V
Summary: In a bizarre future, she-cats are only worth as much as toms want them to be. With her fate determined by the males around her, Bramblepaw wonders if this is really how she wants to live.
1. Allegiances

**Attention:**

 **As this story is rated M, be prepared for violence, sexual themes, offensive sexism, and male chauvinism. If this upsets you, feel free to leave.**

 **As you know, our main character is Bramblepaw. Her parents are Heronclaw and Frostpetal, and her siblings are Cloudpaw and Mothpaw. Currently, I have not decided on anyone's mentors.**

 **Now, please enjoy.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **THUNDERCLAN:**

 **Leader:** Sandstar – Light-brown tom with darker paws and amber eyes

 **Deputy:** Stormpelt – Large, dark-gray tom with blue eyes. **Apprentice,** Shadowpaw

 **Medicine Cat(s):** Longwhisker – Black tom with long whiskers and green eyes

 **Warriors:**

Gorseheart – Ginger-and-cream tom with green eyes. **Apprentice,** Bramblepaw

Beechclaw – Cream tom with pale-green eyes. **Apprentice,** Cloudpaw

Drizzletail – Black she-cat with a gray-tipped tail and blue eyes

Hawkstorm – Dark, brown-and-white tom with ice-blue eyes. **Apprentice,** Mothpaw

Stonestrike – Gray tom with dark paws and deep-blue eyes. **Apprentice,** Snakepaw

Heronclaw – Large, pale-gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxstep – Ginger tom with a white-tipped tail and blue eyes. **Apprentice,** Ravenpaw

Leafspot – Long-furred, tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Thistleheart – Large, brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and yellow-green eyes

Buzzardtail – Brown tabby tom with a black tail and green eyes. **Apprentice,** Smokepaw

Hollyfall – Ginger-and-white she-cat with green eyes

Leopardheart – Dappled, golden tom with a stumpy tail and orange-amber eyes

Darkflash – Gray-and-black tom with pale-blue eyes

Featherpelt – Fluffy, gray tom with a pale underbelly and blue eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Smokepaw – Dark-gray she-cat with lighter paws, fluffy tail, and blue eyes

Shadowpaw – Black-and-white tom with silver-gray eyes

Ravenpaw – Black she-cat with a flat face and green eyes

Snakepaw – White tom with dark-brown splotches and green eyes

Cloudpaw – Long-furred, white tom with one black ear and amber eyes

Mothpaw – Black-she-cat with green eyes

Bramblepaw – Black-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

 **Queens:**

Silverfrost – Pale-striped, silver tabby she-cat with a white muzzle and bright-orange eyes

Frostpetal – Long-furred, white she-cat with blue eyes

Splashfur – Brown she-cat with white patches and green eyes. Mother of Gorseheart's kits; Lizardkit (ginger tomkit) and Sharpkit (brown tabby tomkit)

Echoshade – Black she-cat with a flat face and amber eyes

Finchfoot – Small, golden-brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Littlebrook – Small, light-brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of Stormpelt's kits; Cinderkit (dark-gray she-kit) and Boulderkit (large, gray tomkit)

Poppynose – Ginger she-cat with a white underbelly and bright, amber-gold eyes

Silvermist – Silver she-cat with white paws and pale-blue eyes

Honeywing – Tortoiseshell-and-cream she-cat with amber eyes. Expecting Buzzardtail's kits

 **Elders:**

Mudstorm – Thickset, brown tom with amber eyes

Nettletail – White tom with a bushy, ginger tail and amber eyes

Rainclaw – Mottled, dark-gray tom with blue eyes

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **SHADOWCLAN:**

 **Leader:** Hawkstar – Ginger tom with a white chest and amber eyes

 **Deputy:** Rushfoot – Long-legged, brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

 **Medicine Cat(s):** Graycloud – Light-gray tabby she-cat with pale stripes and blue eyes. **Apprentice,** Robinpaw

 **Warriors:**

Mossheart – Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Scorchflame – Black-and-brown tom with orange-amber eyes

Pinefrost – Reddish-brown tabby tom with green eyes. **Apprentice,** Flamepaw

Juniperwing – Blue-gray tom with a white underbelly and green eyes

Owlfoot – Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Dustclaw – Brown tabby tom with amber eyes. **Apprentice,** Bloompaw

Whitefang – White she-cat with one blue eye. **Apprentice,** Strikepaw

Firestorm – Golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Cinderfur – Dark-gray she-cat with white feet and amber eyes

Shadeheart – Black tom with green eyes. **Apprentice,** Crowpaw

Poppyshade – Dark-ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Sagepelt – Cream-and-white tom with blue eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Bloompaw – Gray tabby she-cat with pale-gold eyes

Flamepaw – Ginger she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

Strikepaw – Dark-brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Robinpaw – Small, brown she-cat with amber eyes

Crowpaw – Long-legged, black-and-white tom with amber eyes

 **Queens:**

Dawnstream – Long-furred, gray she-cat with amber eyes. Mother of Pinefrost's kits; Barkkit (dark-brown tomkit) and Logkit (brown tabby tomkit)

Dusknose – Brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Expecting Shadeheart's kits

 **Elders:**

Honeypelt – Ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Crowmuzzle – Black tom with a pale muzzle and blue eyes

Stormface – Dark-gray tom with blue eyes

Roseleaf – Once-beautiful, white she-cat with amber eyes

Jumpheart – Small, brown tabby tom with green eyes

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **OUTSIDERS:**

Callie – Brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes (kittypet)

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **HIERARCHY OF THUNDERCLAN:**

 **LEADER:** The leader of the Clan. Performs ceremonies and makes all major decisions.

 **DEPUTY:** The second-in-command of the Clan. Typically organizes patrols and enforces rules.

 **MEDICINE CAT:** The healer. Can be male or female, but she-cats must first receive permission from the leader to pursue this role. The leader will ask each male kit if they want to be a medicine cat. If even one kit says yes, the she-cat will be told that she can't be a healer.

 **WARRIORS:** Cats that hunt and fight for the Clan. Warriors are male and female, though it's **rare and difficult** for a she-cat to earn the right for this position. In order to be a warrior, a she-cat must show exceptional skill in hunting and fighting, and endure three additional moons of training. Female warriors rarely get apprentices. A female warrior can have kits, but she cannot care for them. If she does, she must forfeit her role as a warrior and become a queen. Finally, if a female warrior causes too much trouble, she may be outcasted or forced to be a queen.

 **APPRENTICES:** Young cats, typically 6 to 12 moons old, currently in training. Both male and female apprentices learn how to hunt, but females get far less battle training. After a few moons of training, she-cats will begin taking breaks from their warrior training and train with the queens. If a she-cat is allowed to be a warrior, she will have three extra moons of training, consisting mostly of battle techniques.

 **QUEENS:** She-cats who are expecting, nurse, and/or care for kits. They do not hunt, and only fight when protecting the nursery. They do not care only for their kits, but for those of female warriors as well. Queens teach female apprentices about tending to kits, and possess knowledge of herbs that are beneficial to pregnancy, birth, and kit ailments.

 **KITS:** Kittens, younger than 6 moons old. They live in the nursery, where they're cared for by the queens and taught the warrior code. Kits are typically named by their fathers, as their mothers have no control over whether or not they'll be accepted in the Clan.

 **ELDERS:** Warriors and queens who have retired. They are cared for by the younger cats.

 **OUTCASTS:** She-cats who, upon their assessment, were considered too troublesome to keep in the Clan. They are exiled, and have become loners or kittypets. Some, however, have managed to find the other Clans and join them.

 **The other Clans are normal, as they always have been. However, due to disapproval of ThunderClan's choices, they've forced ThunderClan away from the lake. Its former territory is now controlled by ShadowClan and WindClan. As they have no access to the Moonstone, they have the Moonarc.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Thanks so much to everyone who gave OCs!**

 **Later, my lovelies~!**

 **\- Tina**


	2. Prologue

**PROLOGUE:**

Fallenstar stopped.

Parting his maw, he drank in the scent of his surroundings. The faint fragrance of prey drifted to him, hardly distinguishable from the scent of honeysuckle and cold stone.

He was in a sparse part of the forest. Only three trees grew in what was otherwise a clearing. The chilly leaf-fall wind whistled through bare branches, making them shudder and sway. Leaves, scattered on the forest floor, rustled as cats made their way into the open. The ground felt dry and hard beneath his paws.

The clearing looked sheltered enough, despite its lacking foliage. A small hill was on the far side, just barely visible behind a shroud of brambles. Less than a fox-length from it laid a fallen oak tree. The soil on its exposed roots had long been washed away by rain, and its branches spread out like spread claws. Nearest to him were two massive stones, seemingly leaning against each other. Just behind it, a hollow cedar stood tall.

"This is the camp you found for us?" he asked, turning to the gray tom beside him.

The tom, whose name was Owlclaw, nodded, "It's the best we could find. Plenty of places for dens, and a stream runs behind that hill. What do you think?"

"I think it will work," Fallenstar answered, glancing around the camp once again.

His deputy had done well in finding their new home. With a rumble of satisfaction, he was pleased with himself for having picked Owlclaw over Whiteshade, who'd managed to get himself killed by a fox just two sunrises ago.

Yes, this camp would work well. Already, he saw his warriors inspecting a hazel bush that could be a den. The brambles would make a nice nursery, and it was certainly needed. His Clan had three litters of kits and two more on the way.

Still, he felt the sting of resentment in his heart. This place, this new and strange forest, shouldn't have to be their new home. They shouldn't need a new home at all.

But ThunderClan couldn't return to the lake. ShadowClan, WindClan, and RiverClan had banded together and attacked them a moon ago, driving him and his clanmates out of their territory. They'd lost seven good, strong warriors and one promising apprentice. Fallenstar himself had lost a life.

The sky had been clouded that night, a clear sign of StarClan's anger. But the other leaders hadn't cared. Not even Guststar, who was supposed to be his friend. In the end, he was a traitor.

Fallenstar dug his claws into the ground, snorting bitterly. How funny his name was. Fallenstar, the leader of a fallen Clan. He could practically hear Guststar's cruel laugh.

"Fallenstar! Fallenstar, we have a problem," called Dustheart, who came rushing up to him. His dull pelt was patchy from an encounter with a badger.

Snapped out of his thoughts, Fallenstar sharply asked, "What is it?"

"Silverflower won't let Sparrowtuft touch her kits. We can't get them moved with the scene she's causing," the brown warrior mewed.

Fallenstar's tail lashed. This was the last thing they needed. Silverflower had been an issue throughout the whole journey, always growling and snapping at Sparrowtuft for wanting to carry one of his sons. They weren't mates, everyone knew that. Everyone also knew that Sparrowtuft had anger issues, and sometimes took it out on the pretty she-cat.

That didn't mean Silverflower had any right to stop Sparrowtuft from engaging with his kits. As their father, he had even more ownership of them than she did.

This was why ThunderClan was in its current situation. Fallenstar, like the leader before him, wanted she-cats to stay in their place. That was it, nothing more and nothing less. Yet, the other Clans were convinced ThunderClan was "cruel" for enforcing rules for their females. And so they'd forced them out.

Well, one good thing was going to come from this. She-cats were going to learn their place in life. In the Clan. And a moon from now, Silverflower would be the perfect example of a proper female. Fallenstar would make sure of it.

"Tell her that if she doesn't stop whining and let Sparrowtuft carry a kit, she'll be sleeping outside for a moon," Fallenstar growled.

Obediently, Dustheart dipped his head and bounded off.

"Are you serious about that?" Owlclaw asked, sounding amused.

"Of course," Fallenstar huffed, "ThunderClan is weak right now. We need to toughen up. And that means she-cats need to do as they're told."

Owlclaw nodded thoughtfully, "I think those brambles will make a good nursery. Almost like the one back home."

Fallenstar looked to the thick brambles again. Owlclaw was right; they'd shelter the queens and kits perfectly. With the right enforcements and good amount of time, it could very well be better than the nursery in the stone hollow. Determination stirred in Fallenstar's belly. This place would be the best thing that's ever happened to ThunderClan. He'd make sure of it.

"No," he said, straightening. Owlclaw looked at him questioningly, and he continued, "Not like back home. This _is_ our home now. We're going to make our ancestors proud, Owlclaw."

He'd use every one of his remaining five lives to make his goal happen.

Owlclaw purred, his tail curling in excitement at his leader's words.

"Of course, Fallenstar."

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N: And that is the prologue. I hope you liked it!**

 **I've been iffy on starting this story, but its darker edge might just be the thing that helps me when I start writing** _ **"Dark Marigolds"**_ **.**

 **This story will likely be a shorter one. I'm aiming for fifteen chapters maximum.**

 **Anyhoo, please review! I love feedback and knowing what you guys like is what keeps me writing and changing things around!**

 **Also, please vote on my poll, which basically asks what story you'd like to see me write in the future. There are currently 11 choices! The summaries of the stories can be found on my profile, and I'm always adding more!**

 **Later, my lovelies~!**

 **\- Tina**


	3. Chapter One

**Chapter One:**

"It was then that Snowstar discovered the truth. Flightstar had been in love with the rogue cats' leader. That's why she never tried to stop them. Of course, Snowstar was furious, as he should have been. Flightstar's selfishness caused the deaths of so many good ThunderClan cats, including Snowstar's own father!"

Bramblekit listened as Splashfur spoke. She'd heard the story of Snowstar countless times, but it never failed to stun her. The thought of a leader letting her Clan be nearly wiped out for the sake of love…it was unimaginable.

But it had happened.

Splashfur's kits, Lizardkit and Sharpkit, growled as they listened. They clawed at the moss of their nest, almost as if it were Flightstar instead of bedding. Bramblekit purred. She remembered doing the same thing when she was a young kit.

After today, she wouldn't even be a kit anymore.

"Bramblekit, get out here!"

The sudden call made Bramblekit jump. Quickly, she got her paws and pushed her way through the brambles that concealed the nursery. Her mother, Frostpetal, looked annoyed as she rushed towards her kit.

"StarClan's kits, look at you! Fur all a mess. Are you trying to make me look like a poor mother?" Frostpetal grumbled, her ears flat with displeasure.

"Sorry," Bramblekit squeaked, "Splashfur was telling a story."

Frostpetal snorted, "Stories are for kits. You're about to be an apprentice."

Bramblekit sat still as her mother's tongue ran through her fur. She'd learned a long time ago not to squirm when Frostpetal wanted to fix her appearance.

Over her mother's shoulder, Bramblekit could see her littermates. Cloudkit's tail was twitching with excitement, his attention fully grasped by the cats gathering in the clearing. Meanwhile, Mothkit batted at a butterfly, her green eyes tracking the creature's movements.

Today was the day they became apprentices. They'd all looked forward to it, Cloudkit especially. But while Bramblekit couldn't deny her anticipation, she felt a twinge of fear as well.

What if she got a tom for a mentor? No male warrior wanted to train a she-cat. It was demeaning. He wouldn't be angry with her, would he? But she'd seen how Buzzardtail treated Smokepaw. It was like he wanted to claw her face off every moment of the day.

She shuddered, pleading with StarClan to give her a kind mentor. She didn't think she could handle having one that hated her.

Stormpelt seemed nice enough. He was quiet, but she'd never seen him act mean. Or maybe Featherpelt? He was always joking around, even if it seemed like bullying at times. She doubted he ever meant to cause harm though.

"There," Frostpetal meowed. She looked satisfied, "Now you don't look like some rat from the Twolegplace."

Bramblekit looked up at her mother. With the sun shining through the camp, Frostpetal's white pelt looked radiant. She was a beautiful cat who took a lot of pride in her looks. Bramblekit couldn't remember a time when her mother's fur _wasn't_ perfectly groomed. Of course, that meant her kits had to be just as lovely as herself.

Just then, a yowl rang out. Bramblekit's heart lurched at the sound. It was time!

Cloudkit jumped to his paws, "Finally!"

"Walk!" Frostpetal snapped before he could run off, "Show some self-control!"

Mothkit snickered, already padding off at a smooth pace. Bramblekit followed her, matching Cloudkit's speed. Frostpetal trailed close behind, and Bramblekit could feel her mother's sharp gaze. She willed herself to continue calmly, as if her heart weren't pounding in her chest. Part of her wondered if Frostpetal could hear it.

Cats were gathered around the Greatstone. It was a large boulder in the center of camp, and before it stood Sandstar. Bramblekit felt herself shrink under his scrutinizing gaze. It was like he was waiting for some sort of mistake. And he wasn't the only one.

The warriors and apprentices watched her and her siblings closely. Many of them were whispering among each other. Though she didn't know exactly what they were saying, Bramblekit felt her ears grow hot with embarrassment. Did this usually happen at ceremonies?

Her eyes met with a golden tom's, Leopardheart's, for just a heartbeat. He glared at her, seemingly daring her to continue staring. Frightened, Bramblekit looked away.

 _StarClan, please don't let him be my mentor._

The fear washed away as she caught sight of a long, pale fur. It was Heronclaw. Her father.

It'd been a long time since he last visited them in the nursery. Almost a whole moon. Now, he watched his kits just as carefully as Frostpetal did. Was that pride in his eyes? Or indifference? She couldn't tell.

Bramblekit sat down with her littermates. From the corner of her eye, she could see her siblings' heads raised high. She quickly did the same.

"Cloudkit, Mothkit, and Bramblekit have reached the age of six moons," Sandstar began, "And so, it is time for them to become apprentices. Cloudkit, from this moment, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Cloudpaw. Your mentor will be Beechclaw."

Said cream warrior stepped forward, his tail curled happily. Sandstar turned to him.

"Beechclaw, you were taught well by Nettletail, and you've proven yourself to be strong and brave," the leader meowed, "I expect you to teach Cloudpaw all that you know."

Bramblekit felt a flutter of pride as her brother bounded to his mentor. This was what her brother had wanted for moons. All around them, cats gave congratulations in warm, welcome voices.

As Sandstar turned back to her and Mothpaw, there was a sudden shift in the atmosphere. Everyone went silent, and Sandstar himself looked displeased. Bramblekit glanced at her sister, wondering if Mothpaw had caught on to their clanmates' negativity.

If she did notice, Mothpaw didn't show any sign of it. Her head was still high as she met her leader's gaze.

"Mothkit, you will now be Mothpaw," Sandstar announced, "Your mentor will be Hawkstorm."

A hiss of rage came from the chosen tom. Bramblekit jumped, suddenly fearing for her sister. This cat clearly didn't want to mentor Mothpaw.

"What?" Hawkstorm spat, "You want me to train a she-cat? What are you playing at, Sandstar?"

Before Sandstar could reply, Mothpaw sniffed, "What's wrong with me?"

"Shut your mouth, she-cat!" the brown-and-white warrior hissed. Mothpaw snapped her jaw shut, obedient.

"Relax, Hawkstorm," Sandstar mewed, "From what Heronclaw's told me, this apprentice won't be trouble for you. In fact, you may even… _enjoy_ her."

Something about the leader's smooth tone made Bramblekit shudder. What did he mean by "enjoy her"?

Hawkstorm seemed to consider Sandstar's words, his eyes narrowed in thought. Finally, he relented, and padded to Mothpaw. Bramblekit watched as her sister happily pressed her nose to the tom's. It was like Hawkstorm's disgust hadn't bothered Mothpaw at all.

Bramblekit shrank back as Sandstar turned to her. She looked at him with wide eyes, silently begging him to give her a mentor who was far nicer than Hawkstorm or Leopardheart.

"Bramblekit, you are now Bramblepaw. Your mentor is Gorseheart," Sandstar meowed with finality.

The ginger-and-cream tom came forward, and Bramblepaw felt disappointment and dread pile into her belly. Gorseheart didn't explode as Hawkstorm had, but he clearly wasn't happy. His eyes were stormy pools of anger as he leaned towards her.

Quickly, Bramblepaw pressed her nose to his and moved away. Just being close to him made her pelt bristle with unease. How was she supposed to be his apprentice for several moons?

With her and her siblings all apprenticed, the Clan began to cheer. The chorus only seemed to build upon Bramblepaw's worries. Her littermates looked happy beside their mentors, and she supposed she should too.

She just couldn't bring herself to smile.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N: The first chapter is here. I hope you all enjoyed!**

 **I still need more OCs though, and it'd be great if I got the last few before the next chapter is up! Thanks so much to those who've already provided this story with characters! You're awesome!**

 **Of course, please review. Feedback is really the main thing that keeps me writing, since it lets me know that people are actually enjoying my stories!**

 **For those of you who read my other stories, I'm currently working to get** _ **"Intertwine"**_ **updated!**

 **Later, my lovelies~!**

 **\- Tina**


	4. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two:**

The forest was beautiful.

Bramblepaw's eyes were wide as she tried to take in every last detail of her surroundings. It had been two moons since she became an apprentice, but she still wasn't used to the splendor of ThunderClan's territory. She hoped she never would.

With it being the middle of newleaf, there seemed to be life everywhere. Birds tittered busily as they tended to their nests high in the trees. Honeybees buzzed from flower to flower in a patch of daffodils, which were brilliantly yellow against the green and brown of the forest. At her paws, Bramblepaw was fascinated by a large green beetle that lumbered among the twigs and grass. Sunlight, bright and blindingly beautiful, filtered through the trees and highlighted every vein in every leaf.

She was so enraptured; she didn't notice the squirrel bolting her way until it was practically in front of her.

Bramblepaw jumped away, startled, and watched as the squirrel skittered up into a tree. As she saw it vanish, a sinking feeling filled her belly. Her ears flattened as she knew what was coming.

"Bramblepaw! What in StarClan's grounds was that?!"

Gorseheart emerged from the undergrowth, stalking towards her with anger in his eyes. Mothpaw and Hawkstorm appeared behind him, the warrior's pelt bristling while his apprentice looked indifferent.

Bramblepaw looked at her paws as her mentor drew close, "I-I'm sorry. I didn't see it coming."

"You didn't see it coming," Gorseheart repeated. It wasn't a question. He hissed, "It was running right at you, Bramblepaw. Tell me the truth. You were looking at flowers again, weren't you?"

She didn't want to say it, even if it was true. This wasn't the first time she'd let Gorseheart down, and the feeling of self-disappointment and shame was almost painful. It wasn't like she _wanted_ to upset him. Beyond anything, she wanted him to be happy with her—just once.

She nodded silently, guilt mounting as she kept her head down.

"That's what I thought," Gorseheart mewed. He turned away from her, but not before adding, "And start looking up when a tom speaks to you."

Hawkstorm sniffed, "You can't be too upset, Gorseheart. I don't know how you could expect anything less. Females and focus don't exactly go together. Isn't that right, she-cat?"

Bramblepaw didn't know if he was speaking to her. It was unlikely, seeing as Hawkstorm typically ignored her.

"Huh?" Mothpaw mewed, pausing in her grooming.

"See?" Hawkstorm meowed, gesturing towards the black cat, "Useless when it comes to work."

Mothpaw lifted her paw daintily, running her tongue over it. She seemed completely unbothered by her mentor's words. Bramblepaw wondered if she hadn't caught anything either, with the way her pelt looked unruffled in any way.

Gorseheart frowned, "We're done for the day. Let's gather up any prey we actually caught and get back to camp."

Bramblepaw hurried as the others started off. She kept pace, staying just behind her sister. She didn't want to give Gorseheart another reason to yell at her. As she glanced at him, she saw that he looked tired, the frustration gone from his face. She didn't have time to dwell on it though, as Hawkstorm snapped at her to dig up a thrush.

Back at camp, she dropped the bird on the fresh-kill pile, but had a second thought. She hadn't actually caught anything, hadn't yet contributed to the Clan for the day. Well, she had to do _something_. Just to make up for her mistake in the forest. Even if it wouldn't mean anything to Gorseheart, it would help take the guilt from her belly.

Quickly, she plucked the bird back up and trotted towards the elders' den. The elders would surely be hungry. And afterwards, she could offer to search for ticks. As much as Nettletail didn't like apprentices, she was sure he'd appreciate having any parasites removed.

"Who's there?" Rainclaw croaked as she entered. The tom's murky blue eyes narrowed as he tried to see her better.

Mudstorm huffed, "It's Thistlepaw."

"Who?"

"Thistlepaw, you deaf dog!"

Rainclaw wrinkled his nose, "What about a dog?"

"Oh, for StarClan's sake—"

"Will you two shut up?" Nettletail growled. The pale tom didn't bother to open his eyes despite being woken from his nap.

Bramblepaw suppressed a purr. The elders were as cranky as always, but there bickering always had an amusing edge to it. She couldn't even be bothered by the fact that they said her name wrong. Then again, it wasn't as if they ever remembered it. One day, maybe, they would.

She dropped the thrush at Mudstorm's paws, "I brought you some prey."

"You catch it?" Mudstorm asked, peering at the feathered creature. Rainclaw licked his lips, apparently catching the scent of food as he moved to sit beside his denmate.

"Um, no," Bramblepaw replied, feeling a prickle of guilt return, "I think Hawkstorm did."

"Good. She-cats ain't no good at catching prey. You shred the meat too much," Mudstorm leaned down to take a bite, and continued through a full mouth, "Make it mushy."

"I like mushy," Rainclaw purred as he took his turn.

"Of course you do. You hardly have any teeth left," Mudstorm grumbled.

Bramblepaw frowned. She wasn't very good at hunting just yet, but she was sure she'd eventually get the hang of it. Still, she'd never sliced up prey to the point that it was mashed.

"If you want, I can look you over for ticks," she offered. She didn't like the conversation, but Frostpetal had taught her to always be calm and dutiful.

She was startled when Nettletail sat up. The tom bore the same glaring gaze as always, "The gray one already did that."

The gray one. That's what he always called Smokepaw. Even as a kit, Bramblepaw had always known that Nettletail rarely bothered to learn the names of she-cats. As far as she knew, he only ever called Poppynose, his favorite queen, by name.

"Oh, okay. I'll go th—"

Before she could turn to leave, Nettletail growled, "And she was useless at it. There's still a tick on my stomach. I can feel it."

"I can see one on Rainclaw's shoulder," Mudstorm commented. Said tom either ignored or didn't hear him, too busy finishing up the thrush.

"Do—do you want me to—?"

"Obviously, mousefodder," Nettletail hissed, "Start with Rainclaw, before the fool falls asleep."

Bramblepaw nodded, trying not to flinch at Nettletail's preferred name for her. Rainclaw was already resting his head on his paws, eyes closed and ready for a nap. She ran her paws through his fur, wishing it wasn't so dark in the den. But a large bump told her she'd found the invasive creature.

It dawned on her that she'd forgotten to get any mouse-bile from Longwhisker.

"I—I'll be right back!" she mewed and hurried out of the den before the elders could snap at her.

StarClan, Gorseheart was right to be upset about her lack of focus.

The medicine cat wasn't in his den when she entered. Fortunately, after a few times of looking for ticks, she knew where he kept the mouse-bile. Quickly, she snatched some of the moss in the corner and dabbed it into the foul liquid. Her nose wrinkled as she picked the moss back up, but she pushed all thoughts of disgust away as she hurried back to the elders' den.

Mudstorm eyed her as she re-entered, "StarClan's kits, how did you forget the mouse-bile?"

Bramblepaw settled beside Rainclaw once more and began to search again. She mewed quietly, "I'm sorry, I didn't think about it."

"Did you hear that, Nettletail? She didn't think about it. Not very smart, huh?" Mudstorm observed. It wasn't meant to dig at her, Bramblepaw could tell that by his tone. It was a fact, not an insult.

"Hmph, are you surprised? That little one is her sister, remember?" Nettletail responded, growling, "It must be that pretty queen's blood."

Bramblepaw remained quiet, trying to focus on her task. She'd made two mistakes today already, and she wasn't keen on making anymore. Her paw roved over the tick again, and she quickly snatched up the moss to press it on the creature. On cue, the tick dropped away from Rainclaw's shoulder.

The tom sighed in his sleep, relieved.

"Done? Good, get over here. This thing is driving me crazy," Nettletail ordered, rolling onto his back expectantly.

Bramblepaw padded over obediently. She didn't want to risk the tom getting impatient with her. She set the moss down and began sifting through the elder's belly fur. Thankfully, it was white and the pink skin was easier to see as she moved the fur apart for inspection.

Nettletail did not speak as she worked, and his breathing remained steady. For a moment, she wondered if he had decided to go to sleep.

The tick was tucked in the junction between Nettletail's leg and his belly, and it was engorged from his blood. Despite its size, it would be difficult to snatch up if Nettletail didn't move his leg.

"Um, could you spread your leg out? I can't quite…"

Nettletail said nothing as he straightened his leg out, though Bramblepaw now felt his eyes on her. Was he watching to see if she'd mess up? Dutifully, she dabbed the moss on the large tick and plucked it from the tom's fur when it broke away.

Bramblepaw was about to step away when she noticed something odd.

Between Nettletail's legs, just a whisker's length from her paw, was something pink. It stood out against the white fur around it, and as she stared in confusion, it suddenly grew longer and touched her paw.

Bramblepaw jumped away, startled. What was that thing? It looked spiky and strangely wet, and had been hot to the touch. Was she the only one aware of it? It was on Nettletail. She had to alert him.

To her complete and utter surprise, Nettletail let out a puff of laughter as he rolled over. His eyes were different now, having lost their glare and now filled with some strange look. Bramblepaw felt her skin crawl under his gaze. Why was it so unnerving?

"What's wrong, mousefodder?" the old tom asked, "Never seen a cock before?"

"A—a what? I…"

"Don't tell me Gorseheart hasn't told you about that yet. It's a big part of your duty as a she-cat," Nettletail meowed. He shifted his legs, and Bramblepaw was greeted by the "cock" again. It was twitching and its color had deepened from pink to red.

At that moment, Bramblepaw realized that it was a part of Nettletail's body.

She snapped her eyes away from it. Something about the organ made her feel filthy all over, like she hadn't groomed in days.

Mudstorm chuckled from behind her, "Of course he didn't. You hear him griping about how useless she is all day. He probably thinks she'd be no good at it."

"Mousedirt," Nettletail hissed lowly, "Any she-cat can fuck. And look at that little mouth…"

Bramblepaw froze as Nettletail drew closer to her. She wanted to shrink down inside herself. Normally, she wasn't too bothered by the words of toms, but this was _different_. She felt dirty, confused, and terrified all at once. Something about the way Nettletail was looking at her made her feel like a hapless mouse, just waiting for the claws of a predator to slam down upon her.

Nettletail's breath stank like rancid meat as he stopped just in front of her, his whiskers brushing hers. She stared back into his amber eyes, too scared to even blink. Those eyes seemed to search her for a long time, before finally, they narrowed with amusement, and Nettletail stepped back.

Bramblepaw released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"Run along, mousefodder. And come back when you're taught what to do," the elder meowed, sitting down and lowering his head between his legs. He licked his organ, eyes still on her as he finished, "When you see a cock."

Bramblepaw didn't bother to reply or even dip her head in respect.

She ran instead.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N: And that, my lovelies, is the second chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed!**

 **What do you think about Bramblepaw so far? What about Gorseheart and the elders? Tell me in the reviews!**

 **Anyhoo, I will be working on the next chapter of** _ **Intertwine**_ **for a little bit, as well as updates for** _ **Cure**_ **and** _ **Dead of Winter**_ **. And if you haven't heard of** _ **Dead of Winter**_ **, but love a story full of death, angst, and possibly some sex, please check it out! It's another darker story, so be prepared for some upset.**

 **As always, I have a new poll up! It's pretty simple this time: Who is your favorite canon main character? I can't wait to see the results!**

 **Later, my lovelies~!**

 **\- Tina**


End file.
